De Pracht van het Beest
by TeSjah
Summary: Lillian moet van haar moeder bij Lucius, een verbitterde jongeman met een halfverminkt gezicht, gaan werken.
1. Chapter 1

De Pracht van het beest.

Het was alweer bijna vier jaar geleden, dacht hij. Hij liep langzaam door de onverlichte hallen van zijn geërfde landhuis. Hij streek met zijn hand over de kille, marmeren muur en zuchtte diep. Nooit had hij gedacht dat hun laatste vakantie zo had kunnen eindigen.

Samen met zijn ouders, kleine zusje en zijn beste vriend zaten ze in het vliegtuig terug naar huis. Het zou nog maar tien minuten duren voordat ze weer in Nederland waren, hoewel de piloot turbulentie had voorspeld had niemand zich er iets van aangetrokken.

Dat zou snel veranderen.

Drie minuten later was het vliegtuig namelijk neergestort in een aardappelveld, op twintig minuten van schiphol. Met moeite hadden ze Lucius uit het wrak kunnen halen, het was een wonder dat hij nog leefde.

Was hij maar dood, dacht hij soms, was hij maar daar waar de rest van zijn familie was. Woedend liep hij de woonkamer in, waar alleen de haard voor flauwe verlichting zorgde. Wat moest hij nu in dit huis.

Niemand kwam hem tenslotte opzoeken, wie wilde er nou zo'n griezel als hem zien. Een lach verscheen op zijn gezicht toen een zilverkleurige husky kwam aanlopen en voor het vuur ging liggen. Haar straalblauwe ogen keken hem liefdevol aan.

"Ik weet wel dat er iemand om mij geeft Ayla," zei hij tegen de hond, "maar ik ben een man van drieëntwintig, ik heb aan jou alleen niet genoeg. Ik wil ook vrienden, zoals ik eens had. En misschien is er ook nog iemand anders voor mij. Iemand die niet gelijk oordeelt als ze mij gezicht ziet."

De hond snoof beledigd en keerde haar kop van hem af. "Ah, kom op Ayla, je weet dat ik van je hou, maar er moet toch meer in het leven zijn?" Het was amper een vraag die hij stelde, meer een statement.

"Trouwens, ik kan nooit dit huis in mij eentje onderhouden. Het is sowieso veels te groot voor mij alleen. Natuurlijk ben ik al vier jaar alleen. Sinds zelfs de tuinman is gestopt met werken twee jaar geleden sta ik er alleen voor."

Zuchtend stond hij op en liep naar de spiegel. Hij streek lange witblonde haar achter zijn oren en keek naar zichzelf. Zijn vingers volgenden een lijn van een van de vele littekens op de linkerhelft van zijn gezicht.

"Ik wil dat je een baantje zoekt Lillian. Het wordt me gewoon te veel hier," met een zucht zette haar moeder de met kleding uitpuilende wasmand op de droger. "Nu je vader ontslagen is uit de mijnen heb ik een mond meer te voeden en je kan er gewoon niet meer bij."

"Wil je zeggen dat je me het huis uitgooit?" vroeg Lillian. Ze wist dat het bij hen thuis een drukte van jewelste was met twaalf kinderen, maar tot de dag van vandaag hadden ze het altijd goed kunnen redden.

Van iedereen was zij de op een na oudste, maar haar broer Charlie was al drie jaar het huis uit. Nu zij negentien was vond haar moeder blijkbaar dat ze voor zichzelf zou kunnen zorgen, hoewel ze zich afvroeg of dat wel zo was.

Haar één jaar jongere zusje Fransisca zou nu alle vijf kleuters moeten verzorgen, haar moeder was toch teveel bezig met het huishouden. Vaak was ze nog tot laat in de avond bezig met afwassen en ze moest er alweer om zes uur uit om in de groentewinkel te helpen.

"Je weet wat ik bedoel liefje," reageerde ze koeltjes. "Ga morgen maar kijken in de buurtsuper of er nog een vacature is. Totdat je iets hebt gevonden mag je hier blijven." En weg was ze.

Lillian zuchtte diep en begon de bonte was in de droger te doen. Ze begon te hoesten toen de muffe walm van de machine haar tegemoet waaide en gooide zo snel mogelijk een luchtverfrisser erin. Dat was ook wel nodig als je drie wassen per dag draaide.

"Lil?" vroeg een klein stemmetje dat afkomstig was van een roodharig meisje met een rond gezichtje waarin een sproetenbom was ontploft. Ze trok zachtjes aan Lillians lange rok en wees naar een plank die veels te hoog was voor het vijfjarige meisje.

"Hey lieve schat!" Met een glimlach op haar gezicht tilde ze het kleine grietje op en reek uit naar wat er op de plank lag. "Oh, sulletje, waarom leg je je pop daar nou neer. Die moet je in je hand houden hoor," zei ze terwijl ze het meisje op haar neus tikte. Ze baste in een hoog gegiechel uit.

Wat zou ze het hier missen, maar morgen zou ze eerst kijken of ze wel weg kon gaan. Haar moeder gaat ongetwijfeld mee, om te kijken of Lillian geen advertentie zou ontwijken. Het best zou zijn om al haar koffer te pakken, weg ging ze toch wel.

De volgende morgen haalde haar moeder haar al om zeven uur haar bed uit. "Kom op, aankleden en snel een beetje. We willen niet dat er mensen je baantje jatten, hé?"

Nee, dat zouden we niet willen, dacht Lillian.

Amper een half uur later liepen ze de bijna verlaten winkel binnen. Meneer Leeflang, de baas van de super, begroette hen uitbundig terwijl hij de kassa's aanzette. Ondertussen liep haar moeder naar het grote prikbord aan het eind van de winkel.

Lillian ging ondertussen op een dichtbijstaand bankje zitten en draaide onrustig met haar voet. Ze schrok op toen haar moeder opgewekt riep dat ze wat gevonden had, zelf was Lillian alles behalve opgewekt.

"Kijk," zei haar moeder, "gratis inwoning en eten. Het enige dat je hoeft te doen is het huis schoon te houden, het onkruid uit te tuin wieden en de hond uit te laten. En het is maar twintig kilometer hier vandaag. Je salaris zal ter plaatse worden besproken."

Maar haar dochter keek zwijgend naar de grond en gunde haar geen blik waardig. "Schat, je begrijpt toch wel waarom je niet bij ons kan blijven. Waarschijnlijk moet ik zelf aan tante Jes vragen of ze Frank en Thomas een tijdje in huis wil nemen. Totdat papa weer een baan heeft, dat begrijp je toch wel?"

"Het is niet dat ik het niet begrijp," zei ze stilletjes, "maar ik kan Suzie gewoon niet missen. En de rest van de familie. Dan zit ik daar in die plek, schoonmaken voor wat waarschijnlijk een vreselijk gezin is."

Haar moeder veegt een traan weg die van Lillians wang rolt. "Het zal heus niet zo erg zijn, niet altijd meteen het slechtste denken van mensen, je hebt ze nog geeneens ontmoet. En het is waarschijnlijk maar voor een jaartje, hooguit twee. Gewoon totdat we thuis weer een stabiel inkomen hebben, niet alleen mijn driedaagse baantje in de groentewinkel. Want daar kunnen we hooguit voor vier kinderen een paar sokken voor kopen."

"O- ok,"stamelde Lillian. "Maar je moet beloven dat ik terug mag komen als het me niet bevalt."

"Je gaat het minstens een maand proberen. Die mensen zullen ook wel aan je moeten wennen, mocht je de baan al krijgen. Dit kaartje ziet er namelijk al een paar jaar uit, ik hoop dat ze nog niet iemand anders hebben aangenomen."

Natuurlijk hoopte Lillian dat wel, straks zat ze daar ergens in niemandsland, zonder telefoon of ander communicatiemiddel. Ze moest in ieder geval zorgen dat ze iets meenam van thuis, waar ze op kan bouwen als het even tegen zit.

Ze had gedacht dat ze nog wel even mocht blijven thuis, maar haar moeder had al een taxi besteld voor dezelfde avond. Lillian betreurde dat ze zo weinig tijd had om afscheid te nemen van haar broertjes en zusjes. Ze had wel Charlie nog even gebeld, die was furieus over wat haar moeder haar gedwongen had te doen, hij had belooft dat ze altijd bij hem kon komen wonen, hoe klein zijn appartementje ook was. Maar ze had tegen hem gezegd dat het wel goed zou komen en dat ze dit moest doen.

Het begon al te miezeren toen ze in de auto stapte. Voordat ze de deur dicht zwaaide rende Suzie nog naar haar toe en stopte haar een tekening toe van haar en Lillian, hand in hand onder een lachende zon. Lilian kuste haar lievelingszusje nog op haar sproetige voorhoofd en deed toen de deur dicht.

Het beeld van haar familie die haar uitzwaaide op de stoep staat haar tot op de dag van vandaag bij.

Lillian volgde het pad van verscheidene regendruppels die via het raam omlaag stroomde met haar vinger en keek verveeld uit het raam. Ze kon alleen maar denken aan wat haar te wachten stond en die gedachtes werden alsmaar erger.

De regen begon ook steeds harder op het dak van de taxi te kletteren en een bliksemflits scheurde het donkere wolkendek uit elkaar. Het viel Lillian nog mee dat de ramen heel bleven nadat de keiharde donder z'n zegje had gedaan.

"Wel, mevrouwtje, ik wilde even zeggen dat we over vijf minuten in het dorp aankomen. Ik moet u wel waarschuwen dat ik u niet tot aan het huis zal rijden," zei de taxichauffeur.

"Wat? Waarom zou u dat niet doen? Ik heb er tenslotte voor betaald," reageerde ze verbaasd.

"Het gerucht gaat namelijk dat er een monster woont op het adres dat u gegeven heeft, alleen het aanzicht van het huis met z'n overwoekerde tuin geeft me al de kriebels. En nog maar te zwijgen over dat onuitnodigende ijzeren hek. Sorry, maar de laatste vijfhonderd meter zal u moeten lopen."

"Maar het regent pijpenstelen! U verwacht toch niet dat ik daardoor met bagage naar dat huis zal hollen."

"Hier heeft u een paraplu," zei hij terwijl hij haar een zwarte uitvouw paraplu toestopte. De taxi stopte abrupt en Lillian zag door de regen een schim van een enorm landhuis. De chauffeur was inmiddels uitgestapt en haalde haar koffer uit de kofferbak.

Niet veel later zag ze de koplampen van de taxi wegsterven aan het eind van de weg. Ok, Lillian, zei ze tegen zichzelf, beetje moed tonen en gewoon aanbellen. Voorzichtig drukte ze op de bel van het spraakkastje dat naast het hek was bevestigd.

"Hallo?' zei een vragende mannenstem.

"H- hallo. Ik ben Lillian Anderson en ik ben hier voor het baantje als schoonmaakster," zei ze voorzichtig.

Het geluid stierf weg en krakend en piepend opende het hek. Lillian liep voorzichtig over het modderige pad, maar liet toch flink wat water opspatten uit de modderige plassen. Ze liet een zucht van frustratie uit toen ze de modderspatten op haar appelgroene rok zag. Dan hebben ze zo'n modern hek en geen geasfalteerde weg?

Na twee minuutjes kwam ze bij de massiefhouten deur aan, die haar herinnerden aan kasteeldeuren in de sprookjes die ze vaak voorlas aan haar broertjes en zusjes. Ze was blij dat de ingang overkoepelt was zodat ze de paraplu in kon klappen.

Ze werd nerveus toen de deur langzaam open werd gedaan.

"Hallo, Mevrouw Anderson, ik heet u van harte welkom in Huize Zonnegloed."

bTBC/b

Lillian keek in het gezicht van een mid-twintig jarige man. Zijn lange witblonde haren sierde zijn bleke spitse gezicht. Het zag er niet naar uit dat hij vaak in de zon had gezeten de laatste jaren.

Eén blauw oog keek haar doordringend aan, het andere was met de rest van de linkerhelft van zijn gezicht verborgen onder zijn sluike haar. Hij stak zijn hand beleefd uit. "Ik ben Lucius Gravestein, de enige bewoner van dit huis. Ik ben blij dat er eindelijk iemand op mijn oproep heeft gereageerd."

"Uhm, ja," stamelt ze, "ik ben blij dat ik hier kan werken."

"Alsjeblieft, kom binnen," gebaarde hij met zijn hand, terwijl hij met de andere haar bagage aannam en deze onder de kapstok zette. "Ik zal wel zorgen dat de bagage aan het eind van de avond boven staat. Wilt u misschien een rondleiding?"

"Graag," zei ze met een lach op haar gezicht. Het vertrek waar ze zich in bevond leek nog het meest op een enorme ontvangsthal. De vloer was betegeld met gepolijste witgranieten stenen en twee enorme marmeren trappen leiden naar de tweede verdieping van het huis. Maar wat het meest opviel was nog wel de enorme gouden kroonluchter waar echte kaarsen in branden. Het viel haar sowieso op dat er totaal geen lampen waren.

"Mag ik vragen waarom u hier eigenlijk wil komen werken? Begrijp me niet verkeerd, ik vind het geweldig dat er iemand heeft gereageerd, maar u bent een jonge vrouw, het lijkt mij dat er genoeg ander werk is," vroeg hij beleefd.

"Ik wilde graag een baan waarbij ik niet in het huis van mijn ouders hoefde te blijven wonen, ik wil namelijk graag op eigen benen staan," loog ze, "en het leek me ook een leuke ervaring om een tijd iets anders te doen dan voor kinderen zorgen."

Lucius las de pijn van haar gezicht toen ze de laatste zin uitsprak, hij besloot er verder niet op in te gaan en begeleide haar naar de woonkamer.

De muren waren behangen met bontgekleurde wandtapijten en verschillende schilderijen die gelig gloeide in het licht van de kaarsen. Ze schrok toen ze opeens een natte neus tegen haar hand aangedrukt voelde en draaide zich abrupt om.

"Geen zorgen," zei Lucius, "dit is Ayla, mijn enige huisgenoot. Ik hoop dat jullie het een beetje kunnen vinden. Ze is meestal erg positief tegenover vreemden." Hoewel de hond eerst wantrouwend snuffelde ging ze vertrouwd voor Lillians voeten liggen. 

Hij bekeek Lillian eens goed terwijl ze haar rok recht trok terwijl ze op de grond ging zitten. Liefkozend begon ze de husky te aaien en haar vaalbruine haar viel sierlijk over haar schouders heen. Ze praatte tegen de hond terwijl ze Ayla rustig streelde over haar brede kop.

"Als je mij nu zou willen volgen naar je eigen vertrek," zei hij. Ze volgde hem naar een redelijk grote kamer op de tweede verdieping. De kamer had een tweepersoonsbed met een paarse hemel erboven. Het interieur bestond verder uit donkergranieten tegels waar een mosgroen hoogpolig tapijt over gespreid was, verscheidene houten kastjes en krukjes met gouden kandelaars en een wandbrede houten kledingkast.

"Het is prachtig," zei ze vol bewondering terwijl ze door het vertrek liep. Ze stond even stil bij een enorm schilderij van een man van in de vijftig met zijn duidelijk jongere vrouw. Het was een extreem realistisch schilderij en het leek alsof de figuren zo van het doek konden springen.

"Mijn oudoom Oleander," zei Lucius die naast haar kwam staan, "samen met zijn vrouw Arabella. Hij was blijer met het huwelijk dan zij, ze was alleen maar met hem omdat ze uitgehuwelijkt was. Ik heb haar nooit ontmoet, maar dat is wat mijn moeder mij vertelde."

"Wat afschuwelijk," zei Lillian vol walging, "ik snap niet wie die bruut is die ooit het begrip 'uithuwelijking' heeft uitgevonden." 

"Ik ben geen voorstander, maar het is natuurlijk wel een goede manier om de rijkdommen in de familie te houden en deze te vermeerderen zonder er teveel moeite voor te doen. Tegenwoordig is het natuurlijk een verouderd begrip, maar nog geen vijftig jaar geleden was het heel gebruikelijk."

"Nou ik moet er niets van hebben," zuchtte ze, "ik wil met een man trouwen omdat we elkaar liefhebben, niet omdat mijn ouders zo graag geld willen verdienen. Hoe hard ze het ook nodig hebben."

De volgende dagen gingen rustig voorbij. Lillian vond het jammer dat ze Lucius zo weinig zag, het grootste gedeelte van de tijd bracht hij namelijk in zijn privé bibliotheek door. Om de zoveel tijd kwam ze een kop thee brengen, maar ze merkte al snel dat haar nieuwe baas niet echt iemand voor grote gesprekken was.

Hoewel hij niet vaak de kamer uitkwam verzette hij wel opvallend veel dingen rond in het huis. Vooral de zwarte kandelaar op de tweede verdieping werd steeds naar het middelste zuiltje geplaatst.  
Lillian wilde net Ayla meenemen voor een wandeling in de bossen toen ze op werd geschrikt door luide stemmen.

"Nee, Toulouse! Dit kan je niet maken, blijf van dat ding af. Ik wil niet dat je mensen voor gek zet. En zeker niet haar, ze is nieuw hier en -" Lucius stopte abrupt met praten en rende naar het balkon.

Maar het enige dat hij zag was de dichtslaande voordeur.

Diezelfde avond stond Lillian thee te zetten in de keuken, ze had willen vragen welke smaak Lucius het liefst wilde, maar hij had de deur van zijn kamer op slot gedaan. Voor de zoveelste keer.

Maar dat was niet het enige dat ze graag wilde weten. De gedachte dat er nog iemand in het huis was die middag bleef door haar hoofd spoken. Ze had er geen idee van dat haar baas andere mensen kende, die niet voor hem werkte zoals zij.

Voorzichtig liep ze met het dienblad de drie trappen op die naar het vertrek van Lucius leidde. Na tien minuten was ze dan ook pas eindelijk boven, zachtjes klopte ze op de deur. "Meneer Gravestein. Mag ik binnenkomen?"

Hij had haar de hele middag al ontlopen en was eigenlijk niet van plan om haar binnen te laten, maar toen hij haar op haar liefst 'Alstublieft?' hoorde vragen gaf hij eindelijk toe. Hij kamde zijn haar voor de verminkte kant van zijn gezicht en liep naar de deur.

Ze hoorde hem de schuif van de deur halen en niet veel later ging de zware deur open. Lillian stormde snel naar binnen en zette het dienblad op het koffietafeltje. Ze keek geïntrigeerd om zich heen, ze was nog nooit in dit gedeelte van het huis geweest, en zeker niet in Lucius zijn kamer.

Het waren eigenlijk twee verdiepingen in één kamer. Op de begane grond stonden twee bordeauxrode banken bij een gezellige haard. Het grootste gedeelte van de muren werd in beslag genomen door torenhoge boekenkasten en de andere wanden door tientallen schilderijen met wat ongetwijfeld familieleden van Lucius waren. De gepolijste houten trap zou waarschijnlijk naar het slaap gedeelte leiden.

"Ik zie dat je een grote interesse in de inrichting van mijn onderkomen toont. Iets dat mij zeker vleit, maar dat doet niet af van het feit waarom u hier bent. Ik herinner me niet om uw diensten gevraagd te hebben."

"Nee, dat heeft u inderdaad niet, maar het leek me zo aardig u wat te eten en te drinken te brengen. U zit tenslotte al de hele dag bovenin uw kamer. Het lijkt me dat een man na een paar uur wel honger krijgt. En ik vond dat u wel wat gezelschap verdiende, u heeft nooit bezoekers."

"Ik heb jouw sympathie niet nodig," gromde hij.

"Volgens mij zeg je dat al veels te lang tegen iedereen," zei Lillian zuchtend, "je moet jezelf niet zo afsluiten. Ik weet niet wat er met je is gebeurt in het verleden en eigenlijk kan me dat ook weinig schelen. Maar ik geloof niet dat het jouw schuld was en dat moet je jezelf ook niet aanpraten. Je maakt jezelf kapot zo."

Een tijd zij hij niets, hij staarde alleen uit het raam. Hij keek hoe Ayla tevergeefs een vlinder in haar bek probeerde te vangen. "Zou je me alleen willen laten," zei hij koeltjes, "ik laat het wel weten als ik iets van je wil."

Geïrriteerd liep Lillian de kamer uit en stormde de trappen af naar beneden. Wat was het toch een verbitterde man, ze kon wel schreeuwen van frustratie. Om wat van haar spanning weg te laten ebben begon ze de stoffige schilderijen in de hal schoon te maken.

Na drie schilderijen viel haar echter iets op, het onderschrift luidde namelijk: Toulouse de la Menoir. 1832-1842.


	2. Chapter 2

Lillian keek in het gezicht van een mid-twintig jarige man. Zijn lange witblonde haren sierde zijn bleke spitse gezicht. Het zag er niet naar uit dat hij vaak in de zon had gezeten de laatste jaren.

Eén blauw oog keek haar doordringend aan, het andere was met de rest van de linkerhelft van zijn gezicht verborgen onder zijn sluike haar. Hij stak zijn hand beleefd uit. "Ik ben Lucius Gravestein, de enige bewoner van dit huis. Ik ben blij dat er eindelijk iemand op mijn oproep heeft gereageerd."

"Uhm, ja," stamelt ze, "ik ben blij dat ik hier kan werken."

"Alsjeblieft, kom binnen," gebaarde hij met zijn hand, terwijl hij met de andere haar bagage aannam en deze onder de kapstok zette. "Ik zal wel zorgen dat de bagage aan het eind van de avond boven staat. Wilt u misschien een rondleiding?"

"Graag," zei ze met een lach op haar gezicht. Het vertrek waar ze zich in bevond leek nog het meest op een enorme ontvangsthal. De vloer was betegeld met gepolijste witgranieten stenen en twee enorme marmeren trappen leiden naar de tweede verdieping van het huis. Maar wat het meest opviel was nog wel de enorme gouden kroonluchter waar echte kaarsen in branden. Het viel haar sowieso op dat er totaal geen lampen waren.

"Mag ik vragen waarom u hier eigenlijk wil komen werken? Begrijp me niet verkeerd, ik vind het geweldig dat er iemand heeft gereageerd, maar u bent een jonge vrouw, het lijkt mij dat er genoeg ander werk is," vroeg hij beleefd.

"Ik wilde graag een baan waarbij ik niet in het huis van mijn ouders hoefde te blijven wonen, ik wil namelijk graag op eigen benen staan," loog ze, "en het leek me ook een leuke ervaring om een tijd iets anders te doen dan voor kinderen zorgen."

Lucius las de pijn van haar gezicht toen ze de laatste zin uitsprak, hij besloot er verder niet op in te gaan en begeleide haar naar de woonkamer.

De muren waren behangen met bontgekleurde wandtapijten en verschillende schilderijen die gelig gloeide in het licht van de kaarsen. Ze schrok toen ze opeens een natte neus tegen haar hand aangedrukt voelde en draaide zich abrupt om.

"Geen zorgen," zei Lucius, "dit is Ayla, mijn enige huisgenoot. Ik hoop dat jullie het een beetje kunnen vinden. Ze is meestal erg positief tegenover vreemden." Hoewel de hond eerst wantrouwend snuffelde ging ze vertrouwd voor Lillians voeten liggen. 

Hij bekeek Lillian eens goed terwijl ze haar rok recht trok terwijl ze op de grond ging zitten. Liefkozend begon ze de husky te aaien en haar vaalbruine haar viel sierlijk over haar schouders heen. Ze praatte tegen de hond terwijl ze Ayla rustig streelde over haar brede kop.

"Als je mij nu zou willen volgen naar je eigen vertrek," zei hij. Ze volgde hem naar een redelijk grote kamer op de tweede verdieping. De kamer had een tweepersoonsbed met een paarse hemel erboven. Het interieur bestond verder uit donkergranieten tegels waar een mosgroen hoogpolig tapijt over gespreid was, verscheidene houten kastjes en krukjes met gouden kandelaars en een wandbrede houten kledingkast.

"Het is prachtig," zei ze vol bewondering terwijl ze door het vertrek liep. Ze stond even stil bij een enorm schilderij van een man van in de vijftig met zijn duidelijk jongere vrouw. Het was een extreem realistisch schilderij en het leek alsof de figuren zo van het doek konden springen.

"Mijn oudoom Oleander," zei Lucius die naast haar kwam staan, "samen met zijn vrouw Arabella. Hij was blijer met het huwelijk dan zij, ze was alleen maar met hem omdat ze uitgehuwelijkt was. Ik heb haar nooit ontmoet, maar dat is wat mijn moeder mij vertelde."

"Wat afschuwelijk," zei Lillian vol walging, "ik snap niet wie die bruut is die ooit het begrip 'uithuwelijking' heeft uitgevonden." 

"Ik ben geen voorstander, maar het is natuurlijk wel een goede manier om de rijkdommen in de familie te houden en deze te vermeerderen zonder er teveel moeite voor te doen. Tegenwoordig is het natuurlijk een verouderd begrip, maar nog geen vijftig jaar geleden was het heel gebruikelijk."

"Nou ik moet er niets van hebben," zuchtte ze, "ik wil met een man trouwen omdat we elkaar liefhebben, niet omdat mijn ouders zo graag geld willen verdienen. Hoe hard ze het ook nodig hebben."

De volgende dagen gingen rustig voorbij. Lillian vond het jammer dat ze Lucius zo weinig zag, het grootste gedeelte van de tijd bracht hij namelijk in zijn privé bibliotheek door. Om de zoveel tijd kwam ze een kop thee brengen, maar ze merkte al snel dat haar nieuwe baas niet echt iemand voor grote gesprekken was.

Hoewel hij niet vaak de kamer uitkwam verzette hij wel opvallend veel dingen rond in het huis. Vooral de zwarte kandelaar op de tweede verdieping werd steeds naar het middelste zuiltje geplaatst.  
Lillian wilde net Ayla meenemen voor een wandeling in de bossen toen ze op werd geschrikt door luide stemmen.

"Nee, Toulouse! Dit kan je niet maken, blijf van dat ding af. Ik wil niet dat je mensen voor gek zet. En zeker niet haar, ze is nieuw hier en -" Lucius stopte abrupt met praten en rende naar het balkon.

Maar het enige dat hij zag was de dichtslaande voordeur.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Diezelfde avond stond Lillian thee te zetten in de keuken, ze had willen vragen welke smaak Lucius het liefst wilde, maar hij had de deur van zijn kamer op slot gedaan. Voor de zoveelste keer.

Maar dat was niet het enige dat ze graag wilde weten. De gedachte dat er nog iemand in het huis was die middag bleef door haar hoofd spoken. Ze had er geen idee van dat haar baas andere mensen kende, die niet voor hem werkte zoals zij.

Voorzichtig liep ze met het dienblad de drie trappen op die naar het vertrek van Lucius leidde. Na tien minuten was ze dan ook pas eindelijk boven, zachtjes klopte ze op de deur. "Meneer Gravestein. Mag ik binnenkomen?"

Hij had haar de hele middag al ontlopen en was eigenlijk niet van plan om haar binnen te laten, maar toen hij haar op haar liefst 'Alstublieft?' hoorde vragen gaf hij eindelijk toe. Hij kamde zijn haar voor de verminkte kant van zijn gezicht en liep naar de deur.

Ze hoorde hem de schuif van de deur halen en niet veel later ging de zware deur open. Lillian stormde snel naar binnen en zette het dienblad op het koffietafeltje. Ze keek geïntrigeerd om zich heen, ze was nog nooit in dit gedeelte van het huis geweest, en zeker niet in Lucius zijn kamer. 

Het waren eigenlijk twee verdiepingen in één kamer. Op de begane grond stonden twee bordeauxrode banken bij een gezellige haard. Het grootste gedeelte van de muren werd in beslag genomen door torenhoge boekenkasten en de andere wanden door tientallen schilderijen met wat ongetwijfeld familieleden van Lucius waren. De gepolijste houten trap zou waarschijnlijk naar het slaap gedeelte leiden.

"Ik zie dat je een grote interesse in de inrichting van mijn onderkomen toont. Iets dat mij zeker vleit, maar dat doet niet af van het feit waarom u hier bent. Ik herinner me niet om uw diensten gevraagd te hebben."

"Nee, dat heeft u inderdaad niet, maar het leek me zo aardig u wat te eten en te drinken te brengen. U zit tenslotte al de hele dag bovenin uw kamer. Het lijkt me dat een man na een paar uur wel honger krijgt. En ik vond dat u wel wat gezelschap verdiende, u heeft nooit bezoekers."

"Ik heb jouw sympathie niet nodig," gromde hij.

"Volgens mij zeg je dat al veels te lang tegen iedereen," zei Lillian zuchtend, "je moet jezelf niet zo afsluiten. Ik weet niet wat er met je is gebeurt in het verleden en eigenlijk kan me dat ook weinig schelen. Maar ik geloof niet dat het jouw schuld was en dat moet je jezelf ook niet aanpraten. Je maakt jezelf kapot zo."

Een tijd zij hij niets, hij staarde alleen uit het raam. Hij keek hoe Ayla tevergeefs een vlinder in haar bek probeerde te vangen. "Zou je me alleen willen laten," zei hij koeltjes, "ik laat het wel weten als ik iets van je wil."

Geïrriteerd liep Lillian de kamer uit en stormde de trappen af naar beneden. Wat was het toch een verbitterde man, ze kon wel schreeuwen van frustratie. Om wat van haar spanning weg te laten ebben begon ze de stoffige schilderijen in de hal schoon te maken.

Na drie schilderijen viel haar echter iets op, het onderschrift luidde namelijk: Toulouse de la Menoir. 1832-1842.


	4. Chapter 4

Hij was onder de indruk van haar uitbarsting, hij had vanaf het begin al gedacht dat ze een sterke persoonlijkheid had, maar dat ze zo opstandig en ongehoorzaam zou zijn had hij niet voorzien.

Hoe durfde ze eigenlijk? Hij was haar meester, haar baas, niemand vertelde hoe hij zich zou moeten voelen. Hij had haar moeten straffen, de zweep over haar witte rug moeten slaan.

Maar het was waar wat ze had gezegd.

Nee, Lucius, je kan niet toegeven aan wat dat inferieure meisje zegt. Ze heeft geen idee wat hij heeft moeten doormaken, zij is niet haar geliefden verloren of verdoemd tot een eenzaam bestaan.

Toch had ze hem aan het denken gezet. Al sinds het ongeluk nam hij zich de dood van zijn familie kwalijk, het was een schande dat hij het had overleefd terwijl de rest voor altijd van hun leven waren ontnomen. 

Maar voor haar was het een wonder.

En wat een wonder is het, dacht hij sceptisch. Nooit zal ik meer liefde kennen. _Ik vond dat u wel wat gezelschap verdiende_, galmde er door zijn hoofd. Nee, hij verdiende het niet, hij zou het ook nooit verdienen. 

Hij stond op en liep de hal door naar zijn bibliotheek die al sinds de zestiende eeuw was aangelegd door zijn voorvaderen. Hij genoot altijd van de oude boekwerken, geschiedenis was zijn grote passie.

Toen hij echter de deur opendeed zag hij Lillian haastig door de verschillende boeken bladeren en zag hoe ze soms wat teksten mompelde. Inmiddels was ze op de donkergroene bank gaan zitten voor het haardvuur met een negentiende-eeuws boek op haar schoot.

"Mag ik vragen wat je hier aan het doen bent?" vroeg Lucius. Ze schrok en draaide haar hoofd richting de deur.

"Ik wilde gewoon even wat lezen," loog ze.

"Het ziet mij ernaar uit dat je iets probeert op te zoeken," zei hij terwijl hij naar de stapels door elkaar liggende boeken keek, "ik wist niet dat boeken van de vorige eeuw je interesseerde, laat staan dat je kan lezen."

"Ik kan wel lezen!" schoot ze uit de slof, "en tot uw informatie: ik wilde graag lezen over het meisje op dat schilderij dat hangt in de hal van de eerste verdieping," ze voegde er maar niet aan toe dat ze hem met een naamgenoot van het meisje had horen praten.

"Hoezo?" vroeg hij geïnteresseerd, "heb je haar dan ontmoet?"

Lillians liet het boek uit haar handen vallen terwijl ze Lucius aangaapte. "O-ontmoet? Hoe bedoel je?"

"Hmm," zei hij het een sinister grijnsje op zijn gezicht, "ik heb misschien iets achterwege gelaten in de advertentie. Kijk, het is namelijk geen geheim dat er niemand hier langs komt, één van die redenen ben ik en de andere is dat het gerucht rond gaat dat hier monsters leven."

Lillian zat als versteend op de bank en wist niets uit te brengen.

"Jaren geleden, in de Middeleeuwen, vond mijn familie dat onze huizen erg onderbevolkt waren. Daarom spraken ze een vloek uit, een vloek die zorgde dat iedereen die ter plaatse stief hier zou blijven ronddwalen."

"Geesten?" zei Lillian met een hoog piepstemmetje.

"Jazeker. Ze hadden alleen niet op gerekend dat deze mensen niet weg konden uit het huis, ze zouden hier voor altijd blijven. En het is te zeggen dat ze dat niet al te plezierig vinden. Nu willen de meesten dat het huis hetzelfde blijft als vroeger, daarom is de inrichting ook erg ouderwets."

"En de kandelaar?" vroeg Lillian.

"Ahh. Dat is een favoriet van Toulouse, haar vader had die voor haar gesmeed van eigen gewonnen ijzer. Helaas voor haar is het gezin waarmee ze opgroeide allemaal buitenshuis gestorven, dat artefact is de enige herinnering aan haar ouders."

Lillian stond op en wilde richting de deur lopen. "Je gaat niet weg," zij Lucius op monotone toon. Zijn grijsblauwe ogen staarden haar indringend aan.

"En waarom dat wel niet? Je denkt toch zeker zelf niet dat ik hier blijf?" antwoordde ze. 

Weer verscheen er een lach op Lucius zijn gezicht. "Omdat, ik je van je moeder gekocht heb. Ze was erg behulpvol, moeilijke tijden ook om voor twaalf kinderen te zorgen. Maar ik mocht je zo houden voor honderd gulden."

Het enige dat hij zag was de dichtslaande deur.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Woedend stormde Lillian haar verblijf binnen en begon haar weinige kleding uit de kast te trekken. Toen ze haar koffer open gooide op het bed viel haar op dat er een roze envelop op haar hoofdkussen lag. Twijfelend pakte ze hem op en maakte hem open:

iLieve Lillian,

Ik kan niet in woorden uitdrukken hoe erg het me spijt, maar ik heb ter herinnering iets voor je achtergelaten in de kelder.

Wat ik moet benadrukken is dat dit een reden zou moeten zijn je hier te houden.

Vriendelijke groeten,

Lucius. /i

Verslagen ging Lillian op het bed zitten. Wat zou hij deze keer hebben bedacht? Vroeg ze zichzelf af. Het kon geen kwaad om te gaan kijken, toch? Stilletjes sloop ze naar de bibliotheek en zag dat Lucius daar nog zat te lezen.

Gelukkig, dacht ze.

Even later stond ze bovenaan de steile trap die naar de donkere kelder leidde. Ze vervloekte zichzelf toen de eerste trede luid kraakte, maar liep steevast door. Hij kan het toch niet horen, hij zit twee verdiepingen hierboven.

Eenmaal onderaan de trap taste ze naar de gaslamp die ze eerder had zien hangen. Tot haar opluchting had ze een doosje lucifers bij zich en ze stak de lamp aan. Ze wandelde rond in de muffe ruimte en vloekte toen ze haar voet stootte aan een hark.

"Wie is daar?" hoorde ze een zacht stemmetje zeggen.

Snel liep ze naar het geluid toe, en tot haar schrik zag ze een meisje met een gezicht vol sproeten en vuurrode haren in een hoek van de kelder zitten. Ze klemde haar pop stevig tegen zich aan.

"Neeltje? Wat doe jij hier?" vroeg Lillian geschrokken, maar eigenlijk wist ze het antwoord op die vraag al. Lucius had waarschijnlijk een deal met haar moeder gemaakt om ook haar lievelingszusje mee te nemen.

Hoe had haar moeder dit ooit kunnen laten gebeuren, maar toen gingen de woorden van Lucius door haar hoofd 'moeilijke tijden om voor twaalf kinderen te zorgen'. Het was vast veel makkelijker om er tien in huis te hebben.

Ze wilde haar zusje optillen, maar hoorde een ketting rammelen. "Dat heeft die meneer gedaan," zei Neeltje terwijl ze haar pols liet zien, "Lil, ik heb honger. Wil je een boterham maken? Ik hou van pindakaas."

"Dat weet ik lieverd, ik zal even kijken," zei ze met een gefakete lach op haar gezicht.

"Wat haal jij je in je hoofd," schreeuwde ze tegen Lucius terwijl ze de kamer in kwam stormen, "een meisje van vijf. Ze kan wel kou vatten! Hou lang zit ze daar al? Ik eis dat je haar meteen loslaat."

Zijn mondhoeken krulde om in een grijns. "Je hebt veel vragen voor iemand die zich niet in die positie bevind, want volgens mijn berekening ga ik nog steeds over wat er hier gebeurd. Je zusje is in mijn bezit, net als jij, denk volgende keer een keer na voordat je zo onbehoorlijk uit de school klapt."

Lillian probeerde een beetje rustig te worden, of er in ieder geval zo uit te zien.

"Wat mij wel een goed idee lijkt is dat jij je weer gedraagt waarvoor je aangenomen bent, je krijgt de tijd om met je zusje door te brengen. Zie dit als een gift voor je trouwe diensten, onthoud dat ik die gift je altijd weer kan ontnemen."

Voor hij de kamer uitliep ving Lillian nog een blik op van zijn grijns.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

De volgende drie dagen gingen bijna in stilte voorbij. Lillian probeerde Lucius zo veel mogelijk te ontwijken en zo veel mogelijk tijd met haar zusje door te brengen. Haar zusje, die nog steeds aan de muur in de kelder geketend zat.

Toen ze op de vierde morgen de gang aan het bezemen was ging opeens de deurbel. Vreemd, want ze had de bel van het hek niet gehoord. Ze liet de bezem op de grond kletteren en liep naar de deur.

Langzaam deed ze de deur open en zag een jongeman van begin twintig op de stoep staan. Hij had een duur tweedpak aan en een hoed op zijn hoofd die zijn strak naar achter gekamde haar verborg.

"Hallo, Lillian," zei hij terwijl hij beleefd zijn hoed afnam. Hij stapte de hal binnen langs Lillian, die perplex stond. Ze kon er niet bij wat hij hier in hemelsnaam deed.

"Ch-charlie. Hoe heb je mij gevonden?" ze wist zeker dat haar moeder nooit de locatie van haar werkplek zou verraden aan haar broer. Zeker omdat hij hun gezin in de kou had laten staat door weg te lopen op zijn achttiende.

"Ik heb het van Fransisca gehoord. Ik kan er niet bij dat ze je gewoon aan die venter gegeven heeft. Ze had moeten weten dat hier niets van terecht zou komen," sprak hij vol wrok over zijn moeder.

"Je moet het haar niet helemaal kwalijk nemen, ze probeerde alleen maar de rest te onderhouden nu papa is ontslagen. We hebben meer inkomsten nodig dan alleen het geld van haar baantje in de groentewinkel en de maandelijkse uitkering."

"Maar dit is absurd," zei hij woest, "ik kom je hier meteen weghalen. Al moet ik er mijn hele bezit voor verkopen. Je kan niet doorgaan met hier leven. Ze zeggen trouwens dat de man die hier woont een monster is, en geen zuster van mij werkt voor zo iemand."

"Ik betwijfel dit ten zeerste," zei Lucius die het huis binnenstapte met Ayla, "ik heb namelijk een zeer fortuinlijke overeenkomst met Lillians moeder, waarbij terugkomst van de jongedame uitgesloten is."

"Ik geloof dat u het niet helemaal begrijpt," zei Charlie zo rustig mogelijk, "ik ga hier niet weg zonder Lillian en Neeltje."

"Waarom denk je dat jij nog ergens heengaat?" Lillian wist dat dit geen vraag was, maar simpelweg een statement dat haar broer dit huis niet meer zou verlaten. Ze zag al voor zich hoe ze die avond haar broer moest verzorgen die gapende wonden over zijn gezicht had zitten en een patroon van blauwe plekken over zijn borstkas.

"Omdat ik hier zal blijven," zei Lillian, "maar hij neemt wel Neeltje mee. Die kan niet langer beneden in die vochtige ruimte blijven. Alleen als hij haar mag meenemen, anders is er geen deal."

"Goed," zei Lucius terwijl hij haar een sleutel toegooide, "jij blijft hier," zei hij tegen Charlie terwijl de twee mannen elkaar ijzig aankeken.

Niet veel later komt Lillian met Neeltje in haar armen aanlopen en geeft haar geluidloos aan haar broer. Hij kijkt haar aan met een blik van 'weet je dit zeker?' en Lillian knikt.

Lillian blijft op de stoep staan tot Charlie aan het eind van de zandweg is en bij de glimmende zwarte Ford instapt. Haar ogen worden waterig, maar ze blijft stilletjes in de deuropening kijken tot de auto allang de straat uit is.

Lucius trekt de deur voor haar gezicht dicht. "Ik verwacht je vanavond met mij mee dineert. Kleed je een beetje fatsoenlijk, in de linnenkast op je kamer liggen wel een paar geschikte jurken."

Lillian kijkt hem boos aan en rent de trap op naar boven.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Woedend slaat ze de deur dicht en laat zich voorover op haar bed vallen. Zachtjes begint ze te snikken, hoe had ze zich ooit over kunnen laten halen door haar moeder om hier te gaan werken.

"Ach, lieve meid toch," hoorde Lillian achter zich, "je moet het hem niet al te veel kwalijk nemen. Het is niet dat hij zo'n gelukkig leven heeft gehad, zeker de laatste vijf waren erg moeilijk."

Lillian draaide zich om en zag een vrouw in de hoek van de kamer staan, ze kende haar ergens van, maar kon haar niet echt thuisbrengen. "Sorry," vroeg ze, "maar wie bent u eigenlijk?"

"Ik ben Zoria," zei ze met een lach op haar gezicht. "Ik denk dat je mij wel eens gezien hebt terwijl je op de vierde verdieping aan het stoffen was. Mijn schilderij hangt in de kamer van wijlen juffrouw Gravestein."

Lillian wist over welk schilderij Zoria het had. Zoria stond afgebeeld als vroedvrouw met drie kinderen. De vrouw was mollig en had net zoals Neeltje rode appelwangetjes en een vriendelijke uitstraling.

"Hoe bedoelt u wijlen? Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg Lillian verbaasd.

"Nou," begon Zoria. Maar voor ze verder kon gaan kwam er een deftig geklede heer de kamer in vliegen en sloeg zijn hand voor haar mond.

"Zoria!" zei hij boos, "Je weet dat hij niet wil dat we het hierover hebben. Ik ben trouwens Heer Oleander. Maar volgens mij hebben wij al eens kennis gemaakt," zei hij terwijl hij naar het schilderij aan de westermuur wijste.

"Nou, soort van, inderdaad," stamelde ze. Lillian probeerde nog steeds te verwerken dat ze met dode mensen aan het praten was, of beter gezegd, met geesten van mensen die op schilderijen staan afgebeeld.

"Maar goed, Heer Lucius wilde dat u vanavond met hem zou komen eten. Zullen we even wat leuke kleding voor je gaan uitzoeken?" vroeg Zoria.

"Ik ga niet met hem dineren!" schoot Lillian uit haar slof.

"Wilt u hem dan niet iets beter leren kennen Juffrouw Anderson?" vroeg Zoria verbaasd. Ze wist dat het meisje geen geweldige indruk van Lucius had, maar dat ze niet eens het enthousiasme opbracht om hem te leren kennen deed haar perplex staan.

"Nee, dat wil ik niet." Leugenaar, zei ze tegen zichzelf. Maar ging vastberaden met haar armen over elkaar geslagen op het bed zitten.

"Maar lieve jongedame," zei Oleander, "je zal toch wat moeten eten. We willen nu eenmaal niet dat je verhongerd. Ik sta erop dat er iets te eten naar boven wordt gebracht," zei hij eisend.

"Gekkie," zei Zoria terwijl je Oleander in zijn dikke wang kneep, alsof hij door een verre tante werd gecomplimenteerd over 'hoe erg hij in de laatste jaren gegroeid is'. "we zullen haar gewoon meenemen naar de keuken. Daar is ze tenslotte al bekend bij iedereen."

Maar voor Lillian kon vragen wie 'iedereen' dan wel was, werd ze door de twee geesten de hal in getrokken.

Geweldig, Lucius, echte helemaal geweldig. Al drieëntwintig en een half jaar heb je op deze aardkloot rondgelopen en veel lessen geleerd, waarvan geen enkele toepasselijk is op vrouwen.

Hij kon zijn lange, blonde lokken wel uit zijn hoofd trekken van frustratie. Normaal was hij het evenbeeld van perfectie, op zijn lelijke en misvormde linkerkant van zijn gezicht na, maar nu waren zijn handen vies en zijn kleding verfrummelt.

'Ga je omkleden en kom naar beneden!' zoiets had hij gezegd tegen haar, alsof ze één of andere bediende is. Maar dat is ze ook! Alleen niet op die manier alleen, dacht hij.

Lucius keek naar de horizon en zag dat de zon al bijna weggezakt was in het polderlandschap, hij was blij dat hij niet dichtbij een stad of dorp woonde, hier had hij tenminste alle rust.

"Ho, Anguis!" zei hij tegen zijn zwarte hengst, die tegenstribbelend brieste. Hij had het paard al sinds zijn veertiende, cadeautje van zijn vader, het was een van zijn dierbaarste bezittingen. Hoewel er nu toch een nieuwe kandidaat op het toneel was verschenen.

"Kom, kom, kom. We hebben niet de hele dag de tijd!" Zoria snelde Lillian de keuken in. Lillian ging snel aan de houten tafel zitten die in het midden stond.

"Wat doe jij nou?" vroeg Oleander alsof hij haar net betrapt had op het stelen van een koekje uit de trommel.

"Ik ga zitten?" zegt ze met een vragende uitdrukking op haar gezicht. Ze vraagt zich af wat de twee mensen voor haar in petto hebben.

"Ik mankeer niets aan mijn ogen, dank je wel. Maar we moeten hier helemaal niet zijn!" zegt hij terwijl hij naar de defecte koelkast in één van de hoeken van de kamer zweeft. Hij gebaard Lillian om naar hem toe te komen.

Lillian kijkt vragend van de met spinnenwebben behangen de zichtbaar opgewonden uitdrukking die op Oleanders gezicht rust. Met een ruk opent ze de deur en een flinke stofwolk komt haar tegemoet.

Na een flinke vijf minuten haar longen eruit te hebben gehoest kijkt Lillian een lange, verlaten gang in.

"Dit was hier eerst niet toen ik er in keek," zei ze verbaasd.

"Dat komt ook omdat een bewonder van het huis je de geheime plekken moet laten zien, anders is er alleen wat je normaal zou zien: Een met schimmel uitgeslagen koelkast. Maar nu zullen we je laten zien wat er allemaal schuil gaat achter de muren van het huis."

En Lillian volgde de twee geesten de donkere gang in.

bTBC…/b


End file.
